Tsubaki
How Tsubaki joined the Tourney Roughly one month after the events in Kagutsuchi, Tsubaki has been promoted to Major for fending off Ragna the Bloodedge's terrorist assault, though she realizes it was simply a front to keep the NOL functioning on the outside. Hazama later delivers her an order from the Imperator, which tells her to go to Ikaruga to capture Ragna the Bloodedge. Following her orders, Tsubaki arrives in the 6th Hierarchical City of Yabiko's Rail Station and meets Makoto, who tells her to defect because she questions the Imperator's motives. Tsubaki punishes her for rebellion, but a message from the NOL tells her that the Yabiko branch will take Makoto into custody instead. Afterwards, she patrols Ikaruga by herself, and by chance, encounters Ragna at the Blockaded District. She tries to apprehend him, but to no avail. Ragna attempts to destroy the Izayoi to free her, but Hakumen blocks his attack and tells Tsubaki to flee, to which she grudgingly complies. Through the Imperator's phenomena intervention, Tsubaki is led to Cauldron in Ibukido, and meets Jin once again. They fight each other, and during the battle, the spell the Imperator placed on her goes berserk, tearing her between her free will and the spell's compulsion to kill Jin. He tries to save her, but the Imperator somehow interferes. She is forcefully awakened as Izayoi, the Immortal Breaker, and resumes her fight with Jin. As the battle is undesired, Amaterasu rewinds time and renders the past events obsolete, returning Tsubaki back to the station without her knowledge. Instead of meeting Makoto, she is greeted by Ikaruga's lord, Colonel Kagura Mutsuki. He tells her to meet him later on, but is interrupted from further communication by Hazama. Putting Kagura's invitation aside, Tsubaki splits up with Hazama and patrols Ikaruga on her own, but this time she fails to encounter Ragna. Some time later, however, she receives the news of Kagura capturing Ragna and is invited to the Colosseum to retrieve him after his tournament. She accepts the invitation and is able to confirm that Ragna is indeed in Kagura's custody, but refuses to watch the tournament. After the tournament, which was wrecked by Azrael midway, Tsubaki follows Kagura back to the arena again to retrieve Ragna, only to see Makoto, Noel, and Jin waiting for her. Commenting that she is surprised to know that even Jin is involved in Kagura's little coup against the Imperator, she proceeds to fight them in an enclosed barrier made by Kokonoe Mercury. Makoto easily pushes her physical body to the limit with sheer strength, and Noel continues to push her mentality even further by doing no more than running away all the time. As Tsubaki furiously blames at her, Noel uses her power of the Eye to acknowledge her and force her to materialize as Zero Type Izayoi. Tsubaki fights Jin in her new form, and gradually regains her sanity as Jin's words reaches her. However, yet to be completely free, she stabs Jin the moment he drops his guard. This action deeply shocks Tsubaki, enabling her to see her mistakes. She faces the darkness within herself, and realizes how much she loves her friends. With an encouragement from Hakumen, who somehow entered her mind the moment she came in contact with Jin's Power of Order, she finally breaks free from the curse. She is overjoyed to unite with Noel and Makoto once again, as well as seeing that Jin survived thanks to the Power of Order, and bursts into tears. Later on, she and Makoto helped Bang Shishigami fight Relius, Litchi and Carl near Kushinada's Lynchpin, allowing Ragna, Noel and Celica to escape. In the epilogue, she had arrived at a scene to find Ragna that who accidentally harmed Noel and Jin. Before she leaves, Rachel Alucard arrives and asks her where is she going, Tsubaki answers that she is going after Ragna. Rachel asks Tsubaki how she sees Ragna through her clouded eyes, Tsubaki answers that Ragna is an evil that must be destroyed, and she would inherit Jin's responsibility to defeat the Imperator and Ragna. Rachel reveals that either she or Jin must kill Ragna before he dies a natural death, and if that fails, Tsubaki must use her Sealed Armament: Izayoi's Immortal Breaker technique to kill Rachel herself, saying that would be an alternative way to kill Ragna. Ordered to join the second Tourney, she learns of a pirate breaking into a Military Academy. This person who stole the funds was May. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds her sword Sealed Armament: Izayoi near her book. After the announcer calls her name Sends her book forward and slashes her sword as the camera zooms saying "Face your sin… I will guide you." Special Moves Sanctus Aequum (Neutral) Charges forward using her book as a shield. Sanctus Veritas (Side) Tsubaki does a forward lunging attack with an upward sword swing. Benedictus Rex (Up) Tsubaki jumps into the air summoning a sword in front of her. Lux Macto (Down) Tsubaki fires a light energy projectile. Requiem Maledictus (Hyper Smash) Summons 8 blades in the air behind Tsubaki that launch at the opponent. The blades fire rapidly one-at-a-time at the opponent's current position at their individual time of launch. Requiem Aeternam (Final Smash) Tsubaki grows a pair of wings saying "White feathers for innocence..." and does a charging attack. If she hits, she then says "Black feathers for darkest sin!" She then announces behind the statue of a living being "We are the messengers and hammers of God, come to deliver righteous justice! Let sinners be punished! Let justice be done!" The statue then pierces its blade and destroys the opponent taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Tsubaki spins her sword then says "Confess your sins." #*Tsubaki spins her sword then says "All of this, is because of you! Why are you here?!" #Tsubaki summons wings and says "Justice is done." #Tsubaki holds her sword to her face saying "I accept your sins." then suddenly, a symbol strikes her and she faints. #*Tsubaki holds her sword to her face saying "I expected more." then suddenly, a symbol strikes her and she faints. (Iron Tager victories only) On-Screen Appearance Tsubaki walks in and decloaks saying "I am the Wing of Justice… My power is for the sake of the Imperator." as she readies her weapons. Special Quotes *You're…! Ragna the Bloodedge! (When fighting Ragna) *Sector Seven's Red Devil. (When fighting Iron Tager) Trivia *Tsubaki's rival is the captain of the Jellyfish Pirates, May. *Tsubaki Yayoi shares her English voice actress with Henriette Strobel, Michelle Chang and Hildegard "Hilde" von Krone. *Tsubaki Yayoi shares her Japanese voice actress with the Sex Pistols Stand. *Tsubaki Yayoi shares her French voice actress with Kat, Charlotte Christine de Colde, September, Jaclyn Paris Jacobs, Margoma, September, Ms. Lola, Ms. Masamune Date, Adam II, Ms. Lola, Skylar and Shirayuki Hotogi. *Tsubaki Yayoi shares her German voice actress with Sex Pistols, Blossom, Rhydon and Kira. *Tsubaki Yayoi shares her Arabic voice actress with Rangiku Matsumoto, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Shion and Lian. *Tsubaki Yayoi shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Rukia Kuchiki and Murakumo. Category:BlazBlue characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes